<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Festive Fun and Christmas Kisses by phantasticphun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256718">Festive Fun and Christmas Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasticphun/pseuds/phantasticphun'>phantasticphun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasticphun/pseuds/phantasticphun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil get ready for Christmas. There are plenty of laughs, plenty of bants, and plenty of kisses involved.</p>
<p>Written for sierradeux for the 2020 Phandom Fic Fests Holiday Exchange!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Phandom Fic Fests Holiday Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Festive Fun and Christmas Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierraadeux/gifts">sierraadeux</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dan hangs a last bauble on their tree, a stuffed polar bear, and steps back to admire his and Phil’s work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty,” Phil coos from on the couch. The tree is glittering, adorned with fairy lights, a pearl garland, and some new glass crystals Dan got from an Etsy shop. Of course, all of the ornaments they’ve collected over the years are proudly displayed as well. Some of them have sappy stories attached, some exist just because one of them thought it was pretty and got it, and one of them is a little plastic Santa in a Speedo (but they don’t tend to mention that one).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Dan walks over to join him, he grins and asks, “Me or the tree?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both.” Phil places a solid hand on Dan’s back when he sits down next to him. Phil rubs a circle and then slides it up to his shoulder. Some quiet jazzy Christmas melody is in the background, and they both feel warm and festive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw,” Dan places his cheek on Phil’s shoulder. “Thanks, bub.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sit there for a moment more, eyes raking up and down the tree until they’re raking up and down each other. Phil leans in for a smooch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they pull apart, Dan says, “You know, we’ve still got a few more decorations for around the flat, though. We’ve got to put those up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna kiss more.” Phil pouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan grins, dimples deep, and says, “Later. Decorations, now. We’ve got plenty of tacky garland and ugly stockings to go around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fiiiine.” Phil gets up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan smirks. “We might have some mistletoe, too. We can kiss all you want under that once it’s up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil perks up at that. “Where’s the other Christmas crate?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Upstairs closet, I think.” Dan stands up from the couch, too, to watch and make sure everything goes well. He knows just how to push Phil’s buttons and he loves it. Truthfully, Dan does think they have a dried bundle of mistletoe or holly or something festive to kiss under. He might think the tradition is a little bit weird, but he loves any excuse to kiss Phil.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil makes his way to the stairs, up them, then disappears down the upstairs hall. Dan hears some door opening and slamming shut before another one opens. “You need help?” He calls up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, I’ve got it--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan hears a crash. “Phil?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, definitely don’t got it! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dan!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan has already started up the stairs when he says, “I’m coming right up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s another bang and an “ow…” from Phil. Dan shakes his head and hopes he’s really okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finds Phil sitting on the floor surrounded by decorations. There’s a pile of tinsel and some various garlands and their stockings. And, a pleasant sight to Dan, a bundle of dried mistletoe. Dan shakes his head. “Oh Phil, what did I get you into? Are you all right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m okay,” he responds. They both look at the crate that has tumbled from the top of the closet. “Sorry, I hope there was nothing breakable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m most concerned about how breakable you are,” Dan says, and he kneels down, beginning to place things back into the crate to carry downstairs. “Good thing this wasn’t the one full of baubles, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil gets up from sulking and begins to clean up too. “Bauble avalanche. Baublanche.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan snorts. “Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They get the decorations downstairs and begin placing things around. Garland goes around the lamps and on the houseplants, the mistletoe goes above a doorway, fairy lights go around their windows, and Dan hates to admit that he still gets inappropriately excited by the tinsel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil gasps when he hears the first notes of “All I Want For Christmas is You” on the Spotify mix they’re listening to. He runs over to Dan and twirls him around from where he was placing little nesting doll penguins in a row. First, Phil’s just mouthing along to the words, being terribly dramatic. By the end, though, they’re both in the living room dancing together and screeching the high notes. They dissolve into giggles at the end and fall onto the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I just said that all I want for Christmas is you about a million times, but it would be nice to get something else.” Phil shrugs, a silly smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan shoves him. “Greedy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They decide to bake cookies, next. They’re not prolific bakers by any stretch of the imagination, but they’ve got a few tried and true recipes they know they like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Dan saunters into the kitchen feigning innocence, Phil leans down and grabs their recipe box from a cabinet below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Phil asks, quirking an eyebrow. Dan is definitely hiding something behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, what. What could Dan be doing? I have nothing weird. Nothing weird at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil snorts and rolls his eyes. “Just show me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan reveals a recipe printed from some website. It says </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vegan Delight Chocolate Chip Christmas Cookies</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the top, and Phil can’t help but let out a little groan. Underneath there’s about three paragraphs of text, a story written by the author about how she wanted a classic cookie taste without the classic cookie ingredients. Her kids apparently adore them and beg her to make them year-round.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t making health cookies. It’s Christmas, Dan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t making </span>
  <em>
    <span>health</span>
  </em>
  <span> cookies,” Dan mocks in a high voice. “They’re not health cookies, they’re just vegan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> is flaxseed? I don’t think I want a flaxseed in my mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan waves the paper around. “It’s for an egg substitute!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, you can make your cookies and I’ll make mine, and then we can decide which is the better one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan rolls his eyes fondly. “What is this, Bake Off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil shuffles closer. “If you’re up for a little challenge, buster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan laughs. “Alright,” he says, then leans in to peck Phil’s smiling lips. “It’s a deal. We’ll each make cookies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then we’ll judge said cookies. I’ll be harsh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure you will be, Phil.” Dan snorts. “I don’t think you’ve been harsh once in your life. Sweet boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil flashes Dan a grin. “Your sweet boy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out, it’s a little difficult to bake two kinds of cookies, even if they’re both chocolate chip, in one kitchen at once. Dan swears he does have flaxseed and a bag of vegan chocolate, but evidently they’ve been very hidden in the cupboards. As Dan is placing everything all over the counters, Phil keeps accidentally knocking things and getting entirely in Dan’s way. It’s a good thing they don’t have a time limit like actual Bake Off, because Dan would spend two-thirds of it just getting his ingredients. Soon, his ingredients are all found and the counters are clear again. That is, until Phil dumps flour all over the place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first Dan screeches, ridiculing Phil for his ever-persistent clumsiness. They both laugh, though, when Phil playfully slaps Dan’s ass and his hand-print is bright white on his black jeans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re standing at the counter, some of the cookies on a plate before them. They each grab a cookie from the opposite side. Phil takes a bite of one of Dan’s cookies as Dan bites Phil’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ummph</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Dan moans, cookie still in his mouth. He swallows. “Okay, yeah, you might be an utter disaster, but you win this round.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil’s face tells Dan he’s not exactly… a fan of Dan’s cookies. He chews and half-frowns. “They’re not… terrible.” He shrugs and then puts the rest of his cookie down on their plate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, good review. ‘Not terrible.’ Maybe I should go on that woman’s website and comment, like, ‘My boyfriend, king of sweet-tooths, says this recipe is, and I quote, ‘not terrible.’ Make it if you like to eat not exactly good but not exactly terrible things.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil shoves Dan’s shoulder. “Hey, I just made us cookies. Be nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan’s hand dives towards Phil’s abandoned cookie on the plate. He takes a bite and makes a face similar to Phil’s one earlier. “Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>screw that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s a bad cookie. I know there’s some actually good vegan baking out there, but those cookies do not fall under that category. Eesh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you,” Phil teases.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan smiles. “Yeah you did. But seriously, what are we going to do with two-dozen not-terrible vegan cookies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neighbors?” Phil shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan lets out a breathy laugh. “Do you want to subject our neighbors that we hardly know to these things?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe the ones downstairs? They’re loud sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you, we’re louder. Did you hear us singing earlier?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then…” Phil flaps his hands. “It’s like a peace offering. Loud for loud. Have some mediocre cookies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan nods. “Mediocre. Nice word. Describes them well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil finds a plastic container and puts the vegan cookies inside. They’ll decide tomorrow if they’re really going to give them to their neighbors or if they’ll soon be desperate enough to eat them themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil has been waiting in this hallway since Dan went in the bathroom. He knows he’ll have to pass through. The ambush is strategic. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be smooching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan swings open the door and Phil makes sure he’s quiet. He hears his steps coming closer and he swoops around the corner, into the doorway and under the mistletoe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Dan yells, obviously startled. “Sometimes you’re so loud but sometimes I feel like you need to wear a bell like a cat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meow,” Phil says like it's any other word.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catboy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. I’ll be your catboy. Just look up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan hums. “Oh, mistletoe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Phil nods. “Please kiss me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan smirks and pulls Phil close. “Gladly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s nighttime, now, and they’re snuggled up together on the couch. Some stupid holiday movie that’s all too straight and full of terrible tropes is on the television, but they’re too engrossed in each other to really care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan takes a sip of his AmazingPhil-branded hot chocolate. They picked this particular flavor to sell for a reason: they both really like it. “Today was really good,” he says, and places the mug on the coffee table to snuggle further into Phil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Phil raises his eyebrows. “You into the festive spirit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods against his chest. “I think so, yeah. It feels nice. Like, I feel warm. Content.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got your love to keep you warm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Phil</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Dan groans and half sits up. “Don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The weather outside is frightful but the fire’s so delightful?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Phil--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got no place to go.” He shrugs and breaks out into giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really don’t need to be quoting all those cheesy lovey Christmas songs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I’m in the cheesy lovey Christmas mood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just when they’ve settled back into something quiet and comfortable, Phil speaks up again. “You know, in the meadow we could build a snowman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Dan quirks an eyebrow. He’s only half-listening. The world feels too soft and pleasant in Phil’s arms to care about anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, we could pretend that he is Parson Brown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What--” then, Dan’s brain finally registers. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Phiiiil</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I thought you were done with this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil ignores Dan’s protest and continues. “He'll say ‘are you married?’ And we'll say, no man, not yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan flops back down onto Phil’s chest and hums, “Not yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you can do the job when you're in town,” Phil finishes with a terrible attempt at a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a dork, like, the King of Dorks,” Dan mumbles, “But I love you. No matter many songs you quote.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can rule the Dork Kingdom together,” Phil says and begins to rake his fingers through Dan’s curls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan grins. “Merry Christmas, stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil smiles, wickedly almost. He chuckles. “And merry Christmas, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan knows just how to stop all of the awful romantic Christmas song references. He shuts him up with another kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>Find me on Tumblr: <a href="https://phantasticphun.tumblr.com">@PhantasticPhun</a></p>
<p>Once again, this was pinch-hit written for <a href="https://sierraadeux.tumblr.com/">@sierradeux</a> for the Phandom Fic Fests Holiday Exchange!</p>
<p>Special thanks to Echo (<a href="https://indistinct-echo.tumblr.com/">@indistinct-echo</a>) and Bee (<a href="https://ttlmt.tumblr.com/">@ttlmt</a>) for beta-ing this fic last minute!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>